


Not Hannibal Lector

by bean_jt



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, I Don't Even Know, Marvel Universe, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Protective Avengers, Protective Nick Fury, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_jt/pseuds/bean_jt
Summary: "One wouldn’t say Goose derailed Nick’s life, but she made a considerable impact."
Kudos: 9





	Not Hannibal Lector

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written in forever because I've been in writers block but I'm back! To be honest, I think my writing has improved a lot. Anyways, enjoy this I guess. Kind of in honor of WandaVision coming out this week except for the fact that it has nothing to do with neither Wanda nor Vision.

It never occurred to Nick that his closest companion would be a cat. But here he was, laying restless in his bed while Goose snuggled close by, her soft purrs ringing through the air. Technically, she wasn’t even a cat, which boggled Fury’s mind. She was a flerken… whatever that is. Honestly, a murderous space creature was a lot more fitting to Fury’s overall persona than a cuddly feline. But still, Fury never expected to be more dependent on the creature than his own team.

You see, Nick envisioned himself as more of the badass boss with a dark reputation. To Coulson and the rest of the team, that’s exactly what he was.

But not to Goose. To Goose, well Fury wasn’t exactly sure what Goose thought about him. At first, Fury assumed Goose was taking a motherhood position. Treating Fury like a baby desperately in need of defending. But as Nick grew closer to the flerken, he realized Goose was far too laid back for that. As far as Goose was concerned, Nick was just another speck in the universe.

Nick stroked Goose’s head, massaging it slightly with his fingers. The flerken rolled over, revealing her fluffy stomach. Fury gave no reaction at first but began caressing the field of fur after a threatening glare from Goose.

Nick began to drift off into sleep, gradually stopping his caring strokes. To which Goose responded with a scratch to the back of Fury’s hand.

“Ow!” Nick exclaimed through his teeth, almost hitting the ceiling as he jumped from his slumber. He began to curse out at the flerken but stopped abruptly when Goose hissed, flashing her purple tentacles.

“Okay, okay,” Fury said. They both settled back into the bed. Goose had now chosen to take her place directly on top of Fury’s chest, who obliged reluctantly.

To trust something so easily was not in Nick’s usual wheelhouse. Especially not an extraterrestrial creature. But he had seen what that thing could do. If he was being completely honest with himself, he would rather take it on a mission than Coulson, whom he trusted with his life.

Only later did Fury find out that his wish may come true after all.  
\---

It would be an understatement to say that Fury was a morning person. Fury adored the mornings. They were the only time he could be alone, live within his own thoughts. Of course, that came to an end when Goose came around. One wouldn’t say Goose derailed Nick’s life, but she made a considerable impact. But, after a few weeks, they managed to work out a routine.

The morning often began with Goose staring directly at Fury’s sleeping face and digging into his chest with her claws. Even after thousands of google searches, Fury was still clueless when it came to feeding the creature. He ended up tossing a slab of meat in her bowl most days. Goose didn’t complain.

After a few hours of getting ready, both were finally ready to leave. Fury stepped outside, the chilling air pounding against his face, drying his eyes immediately. Goose stepped out next to the man and began strutting confidently towards the car.

“No, no,” Fury started, heading towards the creature with his hands extended to pick her up. She stared him down intensely and once again Nick was bent to Goose’s will.  
\---

They strode into the S.H.I.E.L.D building, Goose perched atop Nick’s shoulder. Almost immediately they were paraded by employees. Some were hassling Fury, asking him to sign documents and answer their burning questions. Others were simply there to enjoy Goose’s presence. To Fury’s contentment, Goose gave a threatening hiss, scaring off the ladder group. Suddenly Agent Hill came through, parting the crowd like the red sea. Her persona was so fierce even Goose feared her… kind of.

“Hill!” Fury said cheerfully in an attempt to charm the woman. She was unimpressed. “What have you got for me today?” They began walking together, the clack of Hill’s heels echoing throughout the halls.

“Three agents called in sick today…” Hill began.

“Wimps,” Fury commented, chuckling at his own joke.

“Thirty possible missions came in last night, none of them time-sensitive, of course. I did, however, put the most critical first.”

“Good girl.”

“Don’t call me that, I’m not a dog.” Fury cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Yes, ma’am.” Finally, they reached Nick’s office, who dismissed Hill before closing the door and heading towards his desk. He sat down on his leather chair, relieved to finally be off his feet. Goose jumped down from his place on Nick’s shoulder and began surveying the room he had been in so many times before.

Fury opened his laptop and clicked on the first mission. His heart plummeted when he read the first word displayed in bright red, bold font across the screen. He leaned in closer to double-check, just in case. In a state of panic, he grabbed his radio and began yelling into it with urgency.

“Hill! Get down here immediately!” She rushed to Fury’s office, arriving there in seconds.

“Took you long enough. I need you to call the Avengers for this one.”

“Of course, sir.” She began to walk away, but Fury stopped her in her tracks.

“And… we need Coulson.” Hill’s mouth gaped open.

“But you said not to call Coulson unless…”

“I know what I said. This is a code 209.”


End file.
